


Free Time Event

by Vhaiada



Series: Many Hinakoma Opportunities [5]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, book learnin', free time event, objectifying komaeda, oh boy here we go again, sensual breakfast, takes place during canon chapter 2 i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhaiada/pseuds/Vhaiada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata sat back down heavily, scooting his legs under the table and plunking down whatever new book he'd grabbed.</p>
<p>"'The Mating Habits of the Jabba Frog', hm?" Komaeda raised his eyebrows. "I suppose that might come in handy some day, if we're here for a very, very long time."</p>
<p>"Uh... yeah. I thought it would be... good... to know." Hinata fantasized about setting the library on fire for a few moments, before he realized that Komaeda was still looking at him.</p>
<p>"Hinata-kun... by chance, are you trying to tell me something?"</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Your suggestive hints... if you want something, you know you can always just ask me directly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Time Event

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh... i got this in under the wire. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA-KUN!  
> this story is a direct sequel to the first one in this series, "Komaeda at 3AM", but can be read by itself.  
> Free time events have gotta be dirty if underwear is exchanged at some point, right...? i don't think there's any spoilers in this... ...not really...

Hinata was trying to remember a word. 

It was an extremely common, everyday word that he had momentarily forgotten, but he desperately wanted to recall it so that his brain would stop repeating the sentence, "Komaeda is _undressing_ an orange."

_Does he always eat like this?_ Did Komaeda ever actually eat food when they all gathered for breakfast in the morning?

He pressed his fingers (his long, delicate fingers,) into the small orange, and Hinata was _appalled._ Were the other students pretending not to notice this suggestive display? He slid his fingers right into it, into the soft insides, and then _undressed_ it completely. There was juice coming out, for god's sake. He pulled apart the slices, one by one, and placed them in his _mouth_. _His filthy mouth._

Hinata couldn't tear his eyes away, but that was hardly his fault.

He was about to kick him under the table to get him to stop, but Komaeda started sipping milk from a bottle, so he settled for bumping knees with him instead. He flinched, setting the bottle down a little too hard, and some white liquid splashed across his fingers. He glanced down at his hand and frowned a bit, but Hinata-- horrified, now-- knew it was just an act. He may as well be giving a speech to the other students about how he'd spent the last three consecutive nights in Hinata's bed, as it seemed like that might actually be less embarrassing.

Hinata could feel his face heating up at the sight and slid a napkin in his direction, but Komaeda didn't notice; he was busy reaching for a banana ( _of fucking course,_ ) and listening intently to the loudest discussion at the table.

"It's absurd and insulting-- possibly punishable by curse-- to suggest that The Dark Devas cannot swim," Tanaka stood up so fast his chair rocked back, his voice low and dangerous.

Souda put his hands up defensively, but mumbled something that sounded like, "Prove it."

The Overlord of Ice laughed for a little too long. "You only associate swimming with water, how pedestrian." Somehow, the tiny creatures in Tanaka's scarf didn't even stir when he whipped his bandaged arm up to cover half his face, "It was my mistake, expecting a human to comprehend anything they cannot simply see with their measly two eyes!"

Hinata watched Komaeda nod to himself, pretending to follow the stupid conversation and peeling the banana tortuously slow. They were sitting catty-corner to each other, at the end of the long mega-table they'd all created by pushing together a few smaller ones. It was a bit more lively at the other end, but Hinata knew that at any moment, they were all going to look over and notice Komaeda doing something pornographic (like spreading jam on toast with too many strokes, ugh,) and then they'd all know. They'd know that Hinata had untied him that night, brought him to his cottage, and what happened after that was just...

...Obvious, right? He started sweating. It must be a hot day.

Saionji's shrill voice pierced through the restaurant suddenly and Hinata forcibly tuned her out, shoveling the last of his rice into his mouth. It was bad timing, though, as Komaeda finally lifted the banana to take his first bite, Hinata panicked. He wanted to slap it out of his hand, but was afraid he wouldn't make it in time, before Komaeda's _tongue darted out to caress_ \--

"H-HFEY--" he interjected, half-way standing, half-way pointing, a few grains of rice flying out of his mouth. Komaeda froze, lips parted and pressed against the tip of the fruit. Hinata swallowed loudly, and now everyone really was looking at Komaeda.

"Hinata-kun?" He blinked.

An eternity of silence passed; Hinata had never known this group to be quiet for that long, not even during class trial. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and finally spoke up. "Th...there's rice on your banana... but you said you don't care for rice!"

Komaeda's eyebrows shot up with concern, as he carefully rotated it in his hand. "Ah..! So there is! I can't believe you remembered something like that about me, Hinata-kun."

As the low hum of chatter trickled in to fill the restaurant again, Hinata had to accept that their stupid conversation was not being given the attention he'd feared, and considered that maybe these hints weren't even meant for the other students--maybe they were only for him. _He must be really desperate this morning to be coming on to me like this.  
_

Komaeda removed the rice grain, and having ultimately failed at stopping him, Hinata could only try to avert his eyes. Instead, when he listened very closely, he could practically _hear_ him seductively eating the banana. _He's a monster._

Eventually, everyone began to disperse. He didn't have any other plans today, so he waited an appropriate amount of time after Komaeda had slipped out of the restaurant before he headed downstairs to confront him.

He caught up to him on the boardwalk, and, not finding anyone else in earshot, stomped a little to make sure his approach wasn't missed. Komaeda turned.

"Fine, I'm here. I got your 'message' loud and clear, so we can 'hang out' for a little bit, if it'll get you to stop doing stuff like that in front of everyone."

"Hinata-kun! You must be very bored to want to spend your free time with me," Komaeda laughed and then added much softer, "I assumed my presence was only tolerable in the dark."

"Shut up, don't make it sound like this was my idea," Hinata stood at an odd angle, not quite facing Komaeda, and definitely not looking at him. Almost as if they weren't talking to each other at all. "Anyone could see how you were being this morning, and I'm sure everyone _did_ see! Let's get this over with, so you can go back to pretending you have self-control."

Komaeda responded with a blank smile and tipped his head. "Hinata-kun, are you feeling okay? You seem flushed." He reached out to touch Hinata's forehead and the other boy nearly tripped over himself to avoid it.

"I'm feeling fine! You're the one being weird!"

"Hinata-kun, you don't have to be rude, I already know what you think of me," Komaeda tugged on his shirt collar and glanced away.

"No, I mean...you were being, like that. At breakfast," Words were failing him now, but he still narrowed his eyes and jabbed a finger at Komaeda's chest as if he was making a solid point. "With the food."

"Oh!" Komaeda took a small step back, jostled from the force of being pointed at. "You're right, Hinata-kun. It's not common that I have an appetite in the morning, but today I was actually a bit hungry. You're very observant to notice yet another small detail about someone so unremarkable," he smiled brightly, which only made Hinata more annoyed. He wanted to shut him up, and quickly considered all the ways he could _seal his mouth, or fill it withhhhnnn no_

"Let's just go already, we're hanging out," Hinata mumbled. "Tell me where you wanna go, as if I need to ask." He could see his welcoming cottage door over Komaeda's shoulder, comically placing itself in the movie shot of his life, foreshadowing the next, obvious line in their script:

"The library, if that's alright with you, Hinata-kun."

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry. It's the place with all the books, where some students might choose to do homework, or one can quietly spend time learning about almost any subject!" Komaeda gestured broadly and glanced skyward, apparently addressing the nation's youth.

"I know what a library is!" His voice pitched up with indignation, so he clapped a hand over his mouth, mumbling through his fingers, "Library is fine, whatever."

Komaeda smiled and turned, leading the way to the First Island. Hinata trailed behind silently, trying not to look at him too much, but ended up just hyper-focusing on the bizarre hem of his coat.

As they approached, the library started to seem less and less 'fine'.

_If Komaeda wasn't trying get into my cottage, then he was planning to get me all worked up and then just leave. Isn't that even worse?  
_

Unless.

He stopped in front of the door, blocking Komaeda from going inside. "Uh, so, what are we gonna _do_ at the library...?" Hinata asked suspiciously. There usually wasn't anyone else there, but it was hardly a private spot.

"Hinata-kun," Komaeda put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically, "I guess it's safe to assume reading isn't your Super High School Level talent, but you _can_ read, right?"

Hinata knocked his hand away, voice going up again. "I can read!"

"That's wonderful, Hinata-kun. We'll do that, then." Komaeda's jacket fluttered as he stepped past and went inside.

He even seemed to have a subject in mind, as he went straight for the section of the library that contained pamphlets and information about Jabberwock Island itself. There was a table with brochures about local dining, attractions, things to do during your visit.

Hinata picked up one about renting kayaks, holding it by the corner as if it was trash. "I think Sonia already looked through these...it's depressing to see all the resort stuff that totally doesn't apply to us," he barely resisted the urge to tear the pamphlet in half.

"It is, but I want to check out some material on things that _do_ still apply to us." Komaeda had moved to the shelf behind the table, dedicated to some more substantial-looking items. He picked up a paperback book called _Plant Life Native to Jabberwock Island: A Field Guide_.

It seemed pretty dry compared to what he'd been prepared for when he asked Komaeda to hang out, but it's not like it was a _bad_ idea to be familiar with the island they were stranded on. Determined not to look illiterate for a third time this morning, Hinata grabbed the thickest book off the shelf and followed Komaeda to one of the long tables. They both sat down, side by side, and Hinata dropped his book on the table with a thud.

"Ah, a photo guide for rocks and minerals!" Komaeda spoke softly even though there was no one here to scold them for doing otherwise, "What a good subject to look at nice pictures of, Hinata-kun, between the two of us, we'll be very capable of assessing our surroundings."

Hinata groaned a little, wishing it was at least about animals or something. "Th-there's words in it, too." He wedged his fingers between some random middle pages and opened it up to whatever. Granite, apparently.

He let his eyes glaze over, scanning the page but not actually absorbing any information. After a few minutes of pretending to study, he side-eyed Komaeda's book as though he was cheating on a test. It looked like he'd started reading from the very beginning, and was already a few pages in, currently open to a spread of pretty white flowers. _Hibiscus._ Hinata, balancing on the precipice of sleep and wakefulness, thought that if he blurred his vision, the flowers looked like Komaeda's hair, and he wondered if it felt the same to touch them, or if they smelled like his shampoo. His head bobbed and his chin slipped off the hand that had been propping him up, and he made a little sound as he jerked back into awareness.

"Hinata-kun, are you alright?" Komaeda turned to face him, but Hinata was wide awake now and frantically reading out loud, possibly just to prove that he could.

"--Formed from magma that cools near the surface! Haha, wow! So cool," he said it so loudly he expected Komaeda to shush him, for library reasons.

"The formation of granite _is_ fascinating, Hinata-kun." Komaeda agreed instead, turning back to his flowers. 

Hinata returned to reading as well, but it didn't take long for his eyelids to droop again, followed quickly by the rest of his head. It also didn't take long for Komaeda to call him on it.

"...Hinata-kun, if you're that bored, you don't have to spend time with me today. I already assumed it was too good to be true, and have prepared myself to be alone, so feel free to find someone more interesting to be with."

"N-no... it's not that, I just... I guess I'm not as interested in rocks as I thought I'd be." Hinata closed the book and folded his hands over it. "Plus, it's not like I've been getting a lot of sleep..." He'd momentarily forgotten he was talking to someone who actually knew his sleeping habits.

Komaeda closed the book in his hands too and was quiet for a moment. "Of course, that's probably my fault... It must be impossible to rest easy next to someone like me."

On the contrary, Hinata felt way safer knowing at exactly where Komaeda was at night-- visual verification that he wasn't busy taping knives to stuff in secret. "No, I feel a lot more at ease when I can _see_ you," he said dismissively. Before Hinata heard himself, he heard the thunk of Komaeda dropping his book on the table. "Er, I mean, because y--"

Komaeda thew his arms around Hinata's neck in an intense, compact hug, that only lasted a few seconds but contained a swirling chasm of emotions and feelings and _breath on his neck_. "That's absolutely the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, Hinata-kun," he pulled away, but was still touching him and still whisper-close, "And if I wasn't already convincing myself that I must have heard you wrong, I'd be terrified of how lucky I feel right now..."

Hinata scooted his chair away a few inches, flustered and breathless and annoyed. And hard, he was definitely hard. He got up quickly. "I'm gonna go get a different book to read!" he shouted without turning around. 

He spent too long flipping through the boring field guides. He wanted one about animals, something easy to look at, so he grabbed a thinner book that had two little green frogs on the cover, holding it over his lap as he returned to the table. Komaeda had gone back to reading, casually twirling a straggling bit of hair between his fingers. Sun filtered in through a high window behind him, back-lighting him in warm colors and illuminating the slow drift of glittering dust specks in the air. Hinata mentally captured the snapshot before he sat back down heavily, scooting his legs under the table and plunking down whatever new book he'd grabbed.

"' _The Mating Habits of the Jabba Frog_ ', hm? I suppose that might come in handy some day, if we're here for a very, very long time."

"Uh... yeah. I thought it would be... good... to know." Hinata fantasized about setting the library on fire for a few moments, before he realized that Komaeda was still looking at him.

"Hinata-kun... by chance, are you trying to tell me something?"

"Huh?"

"Your suggestive hints... if you want something, you know you can always just ask me directly."

"My what?"

"It's fine, Hinata-kun." He smiled knowingly, "You've been acting strangely all morning, so I should have picked up on it sooner," Almost in slow-motion, Komaeda's hand slipped under the table. It vanished for a moment before Hinata felt slender fingers dragging across the fabric of his pants. He sputtered, but no real words came out.

With his other hand, Komaeda flipped through the frog mating manual. "Is it their very long tongues that you find fascinating, Hinata-kun? Or something specific about their intercourse in particular?" He squeezed Hinata's leg a little, and his knee involuntarily shot up, banging hard against the table. The sound echoed though the cavernous lobby.

"G-gross," Hinata whined, putting his head down on his arms, but making no move to escape, "I don't...g-get off on frog pictures, ew," he clasped his hands over the back of his head, mumbling into the tabletop, "I thought it was just... a general book on animals."

"I'm not sure that hint would have landed," Komaeda said soft and low, still absently flipping through the pages.

"It's not me! You're the one dropping hints!"

Komaeda's eyes slid in Hinata's direction but he didn't turn his head. "I don't really think that putting my hand between your legs is a 'hint', Hinata-kun, it's pretty direct. Just speak clearly next time, I've told you, I'd happily do anything for you."

"It was you..." Hinata tried again, frustration leaking into his voice.  "The...orange...the banana..." he managed through clenched teeth.

"Sure, even if you just want to watch me eat, for some reason, I wouldn't mind." His fingers traced little circles on Hinata's inner thigh-- so close, but so far.

Hinata wanted to grab Komaeda's hand and place it where it needed to be, but still said, "You tricked me into this..."

"So," Komaeda's voice was lower than he'd ever heard it outside the trial room, "You want me to stop?"

Hinata went still and quiet, clenched fists pressing into the table. At his hesitation, Komaeda's hand started to retract, but Hinata grabbed his wrist before he could pull away. "That's even worse," He was nearly whispering, "You can't just do stuff like this to mess with me..." Hinata tried to sound serious but could hear the nerves in his voice; the rush of being touched at all was still thrilling and new for him, and being outside the relative safety of his cottage multiplied the effect considerably.

Komaeda turned back to the book while Hinata held his wrist. "Hinata-kun, if you're distracted like this first thing in the morning, you're not going to be able to focus on important things when you need to." His arm pushed through Hinata's grasp and reached for his belt buckle.

"You're the one who's...being distracting," it sounded like protest, but Hinata sat back to give him better access, his face flushed.  Komaeda's fingers flattened against Hinata's stomach and then slid down, dipping into the waistband of his underwear. He shivered; Komaeda's hands were always cold.

Fingers curled around him, and the soft clink of metal buckle against zipper could be heard when his hand started to move. Hinata inhaled sharply.

Komaeda turned the page again and gave a soft, excited laugh, "This one looks like you, Hinata-kun!" A scared-looking, tiny frog with bright yellow eyes stared back at him from the page. "'After maturation, the pigment in their eyes becomes red to let predators know that their _poison sacks_ have developed fully.' " Komaeda read it like he'd been called on in class. "How fascinating! Do you have any poison sacks, Hinata-kun?" His wrist kept moving between Hinata's thighs.

Hinata's head was tipped back, as if he was admiring the library's ornate ceiling. "N-no... no poison sacks." He gripped the arm rests of the chair for leverage as his hips lifted off the seat, pushing into Komaeda's hand. 

"I didn't think so. Maybe after you mature." Komaeda squeezed him a little, and he keeled over onto the table again, flopping his arms out in front of him, launching the book out of Komaeda's hands in the process. It slid a few feet down the table and came to rest at the edge, not quite far enough to fall off. "Hmm... I was reading that."

"I don't wanna hear about frogs while you're doing this," Hinata said against the table, and then, as if his senses returned, "We shouldn't even be, ugh, if someone comes in..."

"If someone comes in, they'll just see us sitting at the table, _reading_ ," Komaeda said, his free hand sliding over to grab his book about plants again. "Reading." He opened it up, and pushed it between the two of them, nudging Hinata's head with the corner of it until he lifted it again. Komaeda leaned in closer, until his shoulder was bumping Hinata with each stroke. "Read it for me, Hinata-kun."

Hinata could barely look at the book, much less focus on reading tiny words about plants. "Why do I have to...read it yourself."

"Mm, well, I won't be able to see it while I'm under the table." His hand retracted.

"DON'T go under the--hey!"

Komaeda, smiling cheerfully, had already scooted his chair back and was slithering under the table; he bonked his head on the way down, but his smile maintained until he was out of sight. "You can't just go releasing evidence all over the place, Hinata-kun, so I'll make sure you don't leave any."

Hinata's face was on fire. "Don't go under there, someone could definitely see that!"

"I'll pretend to be picking the book up off the floor."

"What book?!"

Komaeda knocked on the underside of the table once. Nothing happened. He did it again, harder, and ' _The Mating Habits of the Jabba Frog_ ' toppled off the edge and hit the floor behind him. "That book." Hinata groaned and then Komaeda spoke again, "So, please read for me." With a hand reaching back into his underwear, it seemed like maybe reading wasn't such a grievous chore. He leaned forward a little to focus on the page that had been opened in front of him and cleared his throat:

"The-- fgkh," Komaeda's head was in his lap already. Hinata straightened his posture. "The...deep throat of the hibiscus blossom..." Between his legs, Komaeda's lips pressed against sensitive skin and then parted, "M-must be probed..." His head started slowly inching forward, "...so that the long stamen will..." Hinata slid his fingers into pale hair and thought about flowers, "...to pollinate the..." Komaeda made a soft, victimized little sound at the touch, "...pistil, and... ...wait," Hinata's tone flattened as his hand on the book tensed, wrinkling the pages. "I'm not reading this to you."

Komaeda lifted his head to look up at him from below the table, innocent expression glittering in the shadows. Hinata could feel a cool draft on his wet skin. "Hinata-kun?"

"This is like, about flower sex. You're gonna make fun of me for reading flower sex to you."

Komaeda tipped his head to rest against Hinata's leg, "Isn't that a little immature, to get embarrassed over something like that?" He laughed and leaned in again, "But if it makes you uncomfortable, I suppose it's fine for you to sit back and just relax, then." Komaeda pushed his thighs apart a little more before Hinata felt the warmth of his mouth return.

"I'm not immature..." he mumbled into the back of his hand as Komaeda took his entire length, humming softly in response. He knew he was being pretty cranky for someone getting his dick sucked, but every time he let his guard down, Komaeda had some fucking thing to say, and it was wearing on him.

Hinata pressed his fingers deeper into the soft, fluffy hair in his lap, until the line between Komaeda moving on his own and Hinata pushing on his head became blurred. Even just imagining that he was controlling the other boy's movements sent a rush of arousal through him, and Hinata accidentally made a _sound_. He slapped the side of his chair to try and distract from his embarrassing moan, but suspected that it did the opposite.

Komaeda pulled back, but kept his hands on Hinata's hips. "Is it still okay, Hinata-kun?"

Hinata gripped the edge of the table hard and stood up, scraping the chair legs across the polished floor. He pulled on Komaeda's hair a little to get his head out from under the table, and pushed the back of his neck against the edge of it. "I...I wanna do it like this, okay?" Hinata said, _maturely._

Komaeda looked up at him with hazy eyes. He couldn't move much from this position, but he tipped his head back and dropped his hands to his sides like he'd been waiting for the opportunity to do so.

Hinata reached down to cup his chin and Komaeda grabbed the back of his thigh as Hinata pushed into his mouth again. He leaned over, one hand on the table for leverage, and looked down-- He saw Komaeda's hair splayed out on the surface where a book should have been, and, if anyone _had_ actually walked in, what they were doing now could not have been mistaken for reading. Komaeda whimpered a little at the pressure, and Hinata pulled out partway before thrusting back in. 

Komaeda took his movements without complaint, even when he sped up, his vision blurring as the intensity built up, turning his usual overwhelming concerns into faint background noise. The table legs clacked against the floor in time with his thrusts until he felt Komaeda squeezing the back of his leg. He whimpered again and it registered with Hinata how rough he was being, and he pulled back, slowing to a stop. But Komaeda continued moving even though Hinata had not-- his gaze fell until it settled on Komaeda's hand, desperately rubbing himself through his boxers.

"Hinata-kun, please don't stop..." he rasped, leaning his forehead against Hinata's hip, breathless.

"I just... wanted to make sure I wasn't hurting you..." Hinata had to catch his breath as well.

"Just the back of my head-- no one will be able to see it, so don't worry," he replied with such sincerity, it was unnerving. Hinata froze, but something about his dazed, blissful expression urged him on. He tugged Komaeda's hood up and cushioned the base of his skull with his hand before pushing him back against the edge of the table. Komaeda was about to say something, but then his mouth was filled, choking back any protests at comfort.

"I'll finish, then," Hinata said softly.

He was half-bent over the table when he finally stuttered out a warning that he was close, and received a quiet moan and squeeze on his leg in acknowledgement. Hinata gripped the edge of the table as he came, feeling Komaeda holding his hips in place, and, as promised, he didn't leave any 'evidence' behind. 

Gasping, Hinata slowly pushed himself to a standing position to let the usual odd mixture of satisfaction and guilt wash over him, but Komaeda didn't let go of his leg. He buried his face in the fabric of Hinata's pants, his own hand fully in his underwear and moving quickly. Hinata, definitely feeling the 'guilty' part, just put a hand on his head, massaging the spot he figured was probably sore. Komaeda whined again and nuzzled his thigh, gasping muffled nonsense. He reached into the pocket of his parka suddenly, pulling out a pack of tissues and whipping one of them out single-handedly. He pressed it between his legs, muffling his voice against Hinata still, trembling until he finished.

Hinata extended a hand to help him to his feet. Komaeda didn't notice; he was on his hands and knees, staring at Hinata's sneakers. "C-c'mon, let's stand up," Hinata muttered, re-extending his hand for emphasis. Komaeda slowly looked up at him, wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, and accepted the help. He turned on his heel and tossed the soiled tissue into a small trashcan sitting at the end of the table that Hinata had completely failed to notice. "...So you did have something to dispose of evidence, huh."

Komaeda looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Of course, Hinata-kun, it's good to be prepared for anything."

Hinata crouched a bit and swiped at the back of Komaeda's parka, knocking some of the under-table dust off. "Evidence."

 

After that, it seemed a lot easier to study, and he spent some time quietly reading next to Komaeda. He may have even learned something.

 

On the way back to his cottage, Hinata suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, staring out at the ocean. 

" _Peel_ ," he whispered to the beach crabs. "The word was ' _peel'_."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it's not too repetitive, but i apparently refuse to retcon my own foolish claims in from my chapter 4 story that it's the first time they actually have sex, so all the prequels are just komaeda giving so, so much head. i think he likes it tho, like, for real.  
> speaking of, i've been slowly writing a sequel to "Strawberry Dynamo" (probably just so i could get them to have sex again) but it started to get kind of heavy, so i took a break to do this dumb thing instead. thanks for reading my filth! as always, i'm (secretly) (unsearchably) on tumblr at  
> y/n/d/r/4/h/o/p/e  
> all one word, of course. happy new year!


End file.
